


Searching for Warmth

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Cat and Dog [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Hybrid AU, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a dog hybrid, Tony is a cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Tony wakes up chilly. So he does what any cat would do - find a source of warmth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cat and Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Searching for Warmth

Tony woke up with a chill up his back. An unpleasant sensation, he poked his head out of the covers. 

“J, how cold is it outside?” Tony asked on a hunch. His tail curled up against his body.

“It’s below freezing, Sir.”

“But it’s late April in New York.”

“I know, Sir, but that doesn’t change the fact that it feels like it’s February.”

Well, that just wouldn’t do. Tony climbed out of bed, and did what any cat hybrid would do - searched for a source of warmth.

* * *

Steve was unhappy to step outside for his morning jog, his usual morning alone time now being cut short by blustery winds and below freezing temperatures. 

_ Well, at least I can enjoy a hot breakfast later _ , Steve thought to himself.

He was back at the tower, spreading some butter on toast when Steve felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind. A face buried itself in Steve’s back. 

Steve didn’t panic - his puppy sense of smell revealed the identity of the mysterious hugger.  _ Coffee, cologne, a slight hint of machine grease. Tony. _

“Tony, you alright?”

He got a muffled response back. “Mcld.”

“Huh?”

He felt Tony adjust slightly. 

“I’m cold. Super soldier warm,” Tony said sleepily as he hugged Steve tighter.

Steve smiled.

“Okay, just give me a second? I’ll meet you on the couch.”

Steve turned to watch a walking pile of blankets trudge toward the couch as he quickly assembled the rest of his breakfast on a plate and joined Tony. Steve sat down, and raised his plate of food up as he opened his lap for an eager Tony. Tony quickly settled in, curling up against Steve and making himself so small that Steve had no trouble continuing to eat.

Steve watched as the blanket slowly swished as Tony’s tail flicked happily back and forth underneath.

“You want some food, Tony?”

He only got light snoring in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
